In this project it is proposed to study: a) the mechanism of action and control of ion pumps in reconstituted systems and b) the role of ion pumps in supplying ADP and Pi to support the high rate of aerobic glycolysis of tumor cells. Special emphasis will be placed on the study of the Ca ion pump, mechanism of action of the ATPase and the role of a heat stable protein which was shown to be required for Ca ion translocation in the reconstituted system. The Na ion K ion ATPase from electric eel and ascites tumor cells will be studied both with the isolated enzyme and after reconstitution into liposomes. The fundamental studies on the reconstitution of the ATP-ADP and phosphate transport system will be continued. The two new methods of reconstitution which we have just developed will be explored in a variety of ion translocationg systems. The effect of bioflavonoids on the Na ion K ion ATPase activity and on intact cells will be further investigated. The effect of a variety of bioflavonoids, particularly methoxy derivative, on the growth curves of several tumor cells will be analyzed.